


Feu et Glace

by MorganAnn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, a lot of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnn/pseuds/MorganAnn
Summary: Just a fic going through my OCs' lives and them interacting with other OCs and canon characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avistella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



**_Ten Years Prior_ **

It was a brisk autumn day. Three girls stood around a fire and, besides them, two adults. The second tallest, a motherly looking girl with light blue hair and white tips pulled into a braided bun, held the hand of the shortest, who was on the verge of crying. The tallest, a silent and stoic girl with white hair and light blue tips pulled into a high ponytail, stared deep into the fire, not accepting comfort from anyone. After a minute, one adult, a woman, reached over to grab the girls' hands.

"Let's go Magnhildyr, Ragnahilda, Syghild. We have to collect your things before you are sent to the orphanage." The woman said flatly.

Ragnahilda, the tallest of the girls, frowned and ripped her hand away from the woman. "We don't want to go to some stupid orphanage, Angela. We have a family."

Angela, a woman in her late 40's with obvious frown lines, scoffed. "Yes, and I'm the Queen of Embla. We had notices out for months. No one claimed you which means you have no family which means you're orphans."

"With that attitude, I'm surprised you aren't the Queen of Embla." Ragnahilda mumbled.

"What Ragna means to say is that, before our parents died, they said they weren't from Askr, but two kingdoms called Nifl and Muspell. Have you checked there?" Magnhildyr explained.

"That's not true. Your parents said that out of a fever dream. They weren't in their right minds. They weren't ever in their right minds, really."

The other adult, a man, finally spoke up. "I'll take the girls back to my house. Their things are there."

Angela rolled her eyes. "You're too much of a bleeding heart. If it wasn't for me, these girls would be living on the streets."

"Actually, Angela, we wouldn't because, unlike you, people actually like us." Ragna quipped and ran away, her black cloak flapping behind her.

"I give it four years before she turns out like the rest." Angela huffed.

The man, Noel, looked down to see the youngest girl, Syghild, tugging on his sleeve. "We're going now."

"Good riddance."

****

Ragna ran all the way to Noel's house. He lived in the central hub of the village. His humble apothecary shop was on the bottom floor and his house was on the upper floor. His house wasn't much. Just a large living space and three small bedrooms. When Aeisa and Gicel, the girls' parents, passed away, he let them stay in his third bedroom, in exchange for some help tending to his vegetable garden and organizing the store around a bit. Ragna ran through the back door and up the stairs, straight into her and her sisters' shared room. She pulled out a drawer of things from under her bed and began to throw clothing into a bag. She tore the map off the wall, leaving the east side intact, and tied her mother's ruby-encrusted dagger around her belt. Ragna decided to switch out her normal boots for leather traveling ones, putting her old boots in her bag and taking the rest of her birthday money from the drawer. She did a quick once over before grabbing her heavy cloak and rushing out the door, letting the map lead her west.

****

When Noel, Syghild, and Magnhildyr arrived at the house, evidence of Ragna's flight were everywhere. Especially with scorch marks lining the walls and the back door holding on by one hinge. Magnhildyr frowned, dropping Syghild's hand, and rushed into the house. She called her sister's name, but no response came except the faint crackling of the burnt wood. She went back downstairs to see Noel and Syghild arranging the jars of herbs back on the shelves with an eerie sense of calmness.

"Ragna's gone."

Noel turned to look at the girl. "I'm sorry?"

"Ragna," Magnhildyr took a deep breath. "She's gone. I don't know where she went, but she left the eastern side of the map. I'm going to follow her."

"Magnhildyr, you know you shouldn't do that."

"I know, but I know why she ran. I want to find her. Before mother and father died, they made us promise each other to never split up or fight amongst one another. I'm going to find her."

Noel sighed, understanding there's nothing he could do to stop the girl from going after her sister. "Okay. Let me help you get things together, though. We have to work quickly because Angela is going to come and expect to have all of you here."

The girl nodded, taking her hairpins out and re-braiding her hair. "I understand."

"Syghild, go get that pack of herbs we were making the other day."

Syghild nodded and left the room in a blur of white as her sister began to pack her clothes into a bag and change her wardrobe to warmer traveling gear. Noel carefully took the rest of the map off the wall, folded it, and handed it to Magnhildyr along with some spare money. Syghild ran back up to where Noel and Magnhildyr were and presented the packet of herbs and bandages along with a bag of 2 loaves of bread, 2 blocks of cheese, assorted fruits and vegetables, a waterskin, and tinder.

"Wow, Syghild. You really thought of everything." Noel smiled at the haul the girl brought up.

She smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. I just wanted my sisters to be safe out there. Knowing Ragna, she left without food or any herbs or anything, so that should be enough for both of you if you ration properly."

Magnhild jumped up and pulled her younger sister into a tight hug. "Thank you, Syghild. But, you aren't coming with me? Angela will take you away if you're still here."

"I'll be fine. Just go. We don't want you getting caught by her now." Syghild pushed her to the door. "Go. Now."

Magnhild nodded, her purple eyes welling with tears. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

****

_**Present** _

Syghild awoke with a jolt. She peeled a sheet of parchment off of her face with a heavy sigh. There were reasons she rarely slept and the nightmares, if they could be called that, was one. Standing and stretching from her chair, she walked over to the small basin in her room. She splashed some water on her face and looked at her reflection. Her lack of sleep was evident with prominent dark circles. Sighing once more, she applied some concealer and changed into clean robes. Normally, she would fold them and place them nicely at the bench at the foot of her rarely used bed for the maids, however, today she was in a hurry and couldn't be bothered. Looking back into the mirror, Syghild began to fuss with her hair, eventually deciding to pull it half back with a blue ribbon. Pretty and practical. After a final once-over, she left her room and began to walk to the throne room. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, she ran into someone she'd much rather not see.

"I'm sorry, Syghild. Are you okay?" The blue-haired male reached down to help her up.

Accepting his hand out of respect, she nodded. "Yes. Thank you, my prince."

Blushing a bit at his title, he cleared his throat. "Are you going to speak with father?"

"Yes."

"Do... you mind if I joined you?" Alfonse asked.

"I do not see why you cannot, however, do you not have better things to do?" Syghild began to walk, leaving the young prince to determine whether or not to follow her.

"Ah, well, perhaps. But, I enjoy talking with you."

Syghild looked up at him then forward. It wasn't that she didn't like him. On the contrary, she actually enjoyed his and his sister's presence, it was just that he liked her a little too much for her liking. But maybe he was growing on her. She couldn't really tell.

"Do you enjoy talking to me, your highness?" She asked, not looking at him as she spoke.

"Of course-"

"Or do you enjoy looking at me when you believe I am not aware?"

Alfonse blushed again as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye again.

"I-I like talking to you! You're interesting and... pretty."

Syghild came to a stop. She smiled up at him. "Thank you, your highness. You are truly a kind person. However, I believe you should go with your sister. She is growing rather restless waiting for you."

Not waiting for a response, she turned and walked away, her white and gold heeled boots clicking down the tiled hall. It wasn't long before she reached the throne room. Taking a deep breath, she nodded at the guards, who pushed open the large double doors.

"Head Royal Healer, Syghild." An announcer said.

Syghild walked up to the throne, then curtsied. "My king."

"Stand, Syghild." King Gustav said. "And, Syghild, you are aware you may call me by my name."

"That would be an act of ultimate disrespect." She replied, smoothing her white and gold overcoat.

"You're practically my other daughter. Not to mention, possibly my daughter-in-law." Gustav said, mirth sparkling in his eyes.

"Your majesty, I am humbled, but is there not a better partner for your son." Syghild felt as if her golden eyes grew several inches in diameter. "Forgive me for being so bold, but is that the only reason you called me here?"

Gustav laughed at her shocked face. "At ease, Syghild. You are very close to us, I wish you could actually join the family. I digress, however," His playful attitude shifted into a more serious and kingly manner. "You are aware my son joined the Order of Heroes."

"Ah, yes, your majesty. He appeared at my station with a few sparring wounds." She thought it best not to mention just how many times Alfonse actually came into the healers' room, whether to just talk or because he was actually hurt.

Gustav grunted in displeasure, and Syghild briefly thought that maybe she should've just said 'yes'. "Well, we're heading to war with Embla."

"I am aware."

"I want you to join their ranks as the Head Healer."

"Pardon?"

"I want you to join the Order of Heroes as their Head Healer.'

"I-Your majesty!" Syghild felt her calm composure crack. "I-I'm not good enough! Compared to all the legendary healers we summon... I am but an apprentice!"

"They are from other worlds, Syghild. They are not knowledgeable of things found here. Besides, you have talent. You wouldn't have made it this far without it."

"Your majesty, I beg you. Please reconsider! I am not qualified enough nor am I-" She began to protest before she was interrupted.

"Enough, Syghild. I made my decision. I've already sent notice to Commander Anna. She'll show you where you will now stay and work. You are dismissed."

Defeatedly, she curtsied, mumbling a "Thank you, your majesty", and left the room. Waiting outside the doors, was none other than Commander Anna, herself. Syghild fixed her composure, regaining the elegance, poise, calmness, and stiffness she is known for. Anna flicked her eyes up and down her short form before raising an eyebrow.

"Are you... Syghild?" Anna asked.

"Commander, I know you've seen me in the healers' room before."

"I've always thought you were an apprentice, though."

"Commander, I am 21. I am an adult who has earned the privilege of being granted the title of Head Royal Healer. If you are wary of my abilities, understand that his majesty would not have suggested I join the Order of Heroes." Syghild felt her back straighten even more. It was uncomfortable being so uptight and stiff all the time, but she felt if she truly relaxed, she would not be taken seriously, despite her title.

Anna nodded. "Of course, my apologies. I wanted to make sure I had the correct person."

"I understand. You're supposed to show me my new working quarters?"

"Oh right! This way."

The red-head led her to the Order's healers' room and explained that most of the heroes come here because they don't know where the main healers' room is. She also showed Syghild her new quarters before leaving, saying something about 'heroes destroying the training grounds' and 'you won't believe how much that would cost'. They were less luxurious than her old ones. Her old room had soft rugs, papered walls, grand windows and a balcony, and a large plush bed. This room had stone walls and floors and a bed that would barely fit two people. Not that it mattered. The only thing Syghild was really focused on was the desk. It was of decent quality, but she couldn't help but think that the desk in her old quarters was better. When walking to the Order's healers' room, she remembered seeing good desks in their library. Maybe this was an attempt by Gustav to get her to socialize more, or maybe it was to free up room in the castle. Whatever the change in her working place was meant to be, she couldn't care less when the first injury came in and she fell back into her typical work schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnhildyr sighed as she sat up in bed. The sun hasn't even risen above the distant mountains, but she was awake. It wasn't unusual for her to be up at ungodly hours; it was typical really. Quickly running a brush through her long blue hair, she dressed in simple training gear. Grabbing her personalized weapon, a lance named Hvergelmir, she beelined straight to the unpopulated training grounds. Being named Head of the Royal Guard, a general, and Lead Protector of Princess Gunnthra left little to no time to properly train. Her first stop was the caverns. It really wasn't a building, but more like a fenced area with an archway. Magnhildyr walked in and whistled. A distant shriek was heard then loud flapping. Less than a minute later, a wyvern landed before her. Its scales reflected the moonlight, letting it blend into its snowy mountainous habitat. The animal shrieked again, blowing cold air into Magnhildyr's face. If she were not a rider, this would've blown her clear off her feet. She walked up to it, keeping her head level.

"Hello, Aria. How are you?" She raised a gloved hand and ran it over its snout.

Aria snorted and nosed Magnhildyr's side satchel. She laughed lightly. "Okay, okay! Hold on! I'll get it out! Give me a minute!"

She pulled out a piece of meat and held it up. "Okay, Aria. Sit."

The wyvern snorted and sat, reminiscent of a dog. "Good girl!"

Magnhildyr smiled and tossed the meat up in the air, letting Aria jump and grab it. She brushed against Magnhildyr then flew away, out of sight. Magnhildyr wiped her gloves on her pants, then walked to the main training area. Discarding her white, fur-lined cloak, she grabbed Hvergelmir and started to warm up. Beginning with 10 laps around the yard, followed by 100 sit-ups, push-ups, lunges, and squats each, she deemed herself sufficiently warmed up. Flourishing her lance, a gift from the queen on her 18th birthday, Magnhildyr summoned snowy clones of enemies and began to train. Her lance had many purposes. It was meant to be used as a normal lance, a javelin which she was able to call back, and a conduit for her powers. The pole was sleek and silver, with the tip and blade being a white metal. A light blue ribbon circled up the pole ending where the pole met the blade and splitting into solid metal, evoking the idea of icicles. The ribbon was what Magnhildyr used to call Hvergelmir back to her. The most prominent, and arguably important, part of her lance was the opal which sat in the middle of the icicles. It would begin to glow when Magnhildyr's power was at a maximum, letting her use her powers more efficiently.

While training, she noticed a small figure watching her from behind a pillar. Smiling, she began to show off more, summoning 10 snowclones and taking them down in more extravagant, albeit less practical, ways. Every little gasp she heard make her smile, before jumping in the air and piercing the ground with her lance, disintegrating the enemies. Magnhildyr looked up when she heard clapping, and stood when the figure retreated back behind a pillar.

"Ylgr, I know you're there!" Magnhildyr called, pulling the tip out of the ground and dusting it off.

"No, I'm not!" The said princess replied.

Walking behind the pillar, she knelt down and playfully raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I-I'm sorry for watching! Big sister always says to ask before watching people train!" Ylgr bowed her head and looked at the tiled floor.

"You can always watch me train, Ylgr. I love your company! I just wish you would tell me so you don't have to watch 500 stretches." The 19-year-old smiled. "Aren't you up a little early though?"

The little princess perked up. "Well, I woke up really early and I couldn't fall back asleep so I watched you warm up, but I wanted a closer look so I came down here!"

Magnhildyr laughed and picked up the princess, spinning her around before placing her on the ground. "I need to go get ready for today, but maybe later... Aria and I can show you a new trick we're practicing? How does that sound?"

Ylgr smiled brightly before jumping up and down. "I would love that! Can I bring my brother and sisters this time? Please!"

"I-uh..." Magnhildyr blushed a bit at the thought of her liege watching her do stunts and tricks for her sister. "I don't see why not..."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The 9-year-old hugged the woman around her neck. "I'm gonna go back to bed now so I'm super well rested for your show!"

"Okay, Ylgr. I'll see you later." The woman waved before pushing her bangs back and going to pick up her cloak and lance.

"You know, you can say no to her. She'll understand." Magnhildyr jumped at the sudden voice, turning to find Hrid standing there.

Gathering her things in her arms, she went to meet him halfway. "And just why are you up this early too?"

"Truth be told, Aria woke me up." Hrid said, gazing down at the lancer.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry!" She raised her hand to forehead. "It's just... she gets so excited and can't help herself. I am so, so sorry-"

"It's fine, Hildyr. Really. I'm not bothered. Promise." He leans over to rest his forehead against hers.

Magnhildyr sighs. "I know. I'm happy that you met me out here, but I have to get ready for today."

Hrid moves back, leaving his hands around her. "So soon?"

"If I want the hot water, yes!" She sticks her tongue out at him and moves out of his embrace as she starts walking to baths. "You should get back to bed. Wouldn't want to make your maids think you disappeared!"

****

Magnhildyr was back in her room, finishing her braid before making morning rounds. She laced up her white boots, tucking her white pant fabric into them and throwing on her light blue cape with fur trim. She tied a gold ribbon at the end of her braid and headed off to the soldiers' barracks. As she walked, she shifted into her 'cold and harsh' persona. Her chin was always slightly raised, giving the illusion she is looking down on people as well as squared shoulders, a straight back, and long graceful yet purposeful strides. A persona fitting for a general of an army. A few soldiers saluted as she walked by before heading into the training yard for morning briefing. Reaching out, Magnhildyr rang a bell that would wake any remaining soldiers and proceeded to take a board with parchment on it back out to the training field with her. Within 30 minutes almost all of the soldiers were out in the yard, with the exception being a few stragglers who would soon learn that tardiness was not permitted.

"Good morning everyone. Today appears to be a rather normal day. Those scheduled for guard duties will relieve their nightly counterparts after the 30 minute scheduled breakfast. Troop number... Soldier!" Magnhildyr's crisp and clear voice rang out among the quiet field.

The said soldier, a new recruit caught sneaking into the ranks, answered. "Yes, ma'am?"

"What do you think you're doing coming in here late?" Magnhildyr stepped down from her platform, slowly walking over to the man.

"I-uh... The baths backed up..."

"That is hardly an excuse! You're here expected to do a job! Protect and defend Nifl! If you cannot be trusted to be on time for a simple meeting, there is no possible way you are suited for the battlefield. I should have you downgraded to off-field work!" Her voice slowly raised to an almost yelling now. "You are here because your commander thought that you were good enough for the palace. Should they be wrong, I will have you sent back to the farms on a dishonorable discharge, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"As I was saying..." Magnhildyr stepped back up on the platform. "Troop number 18, Sword Infantry Unit 4, has requested the training field for 1 hour. Effective immediately after breakfast, all members of Troop 18 must report to the field. Any questions or concerns can be brought to me. If that's all, you are dismissed."

Stepping off the platform, Magnhildyr didn't really wait for any soldiers to bring questions to her. She quickly maneuvered the halls to Princess Gunnthra's quarters. Knocking on the door, she gently opened it.

"Ah, milady. It is morning. You must get ready." She walked over to the large canopied bed and gently shook the princess.

"Magnhildyr? What time is it?" Gunnthra sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"It's morning, my princess. You must start getting ready. Your maids have already started the bath." Magnhildyr walked over to the large window and drew open the curtains, letting the bright sun shine in.

About a dozen maids then rushed in and began ushering Gunnthra into a bathroom and another began picking out clothing. Magnhildyr carefully observed the frenzied maids before looking back out the window, her grip tightening on Hvergelmir.

****

The sun was high in the sky and the Royals have just been fed lunch. Gunnthra was a kind liege and granted Magnhildyr some off time for her to wander the palace while she retreated into the Queen's private sitting room for tea. Magnhildyr, never really able to take a break from work, stood guard outside of the empty throne room. She failed to notice Ylgr creeping up behind her.

"Magnhildyr! Can we go watch you and Aria do tricks now?" The 9-year-old princess giggled as she was set down.

"Well, your sister is currently having tea with your mother. Do you want to go without her? Also, I don't see any of your other siblings? Are they coming as well?"

"Oh! I told them they could meet us at the caverns... Is that okay?"

Magnhildyr tapped her chin. "Well... I suppose so... It would be ideal if they met us at the training field, but it's alright. It just means you can lead them to the training ground while I retrieve Aria."

Ylgr smiled brightly and grabbed the older girl's hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

Soon, all of the royal family, excluding the queen, were seated in the training field. Magnhildyr smiled and began to move her hands forming snowflakes, sparkles, and little ice sculptures that moved and danced. The tricks then got bigger and she formed a moving pegasus out of snow and summoning light snow shower. It was a fun time where Ylgr jumped and slid down snow slides and summoning different animals and even some people from ice and snow. Eventually, Magnhildyr stood and brushed herself off.

"Aw, is it done already?" Ylgr looked up sadly at the lancer, who laughed and patted her head.

"Of course not. Did you forget that you wanted to see Aria?"

Ylgr's mouth formed a little 'O' and then she smiled, letting Magnhildyr know she could continue. "Let me just things started. It might get a little bumpy."

With that, Magnhildyr rocketed up into the air, standing on a column of snow about 10 feet up. She quickly formed a lance of ice and a large enemy. Taking a running leap off the column, she threw the lance at the snow enemy, disintegrating it. She saw the royal siblings start to stand, afraid of her falling, when she felt a whoosh of air and her trusty steed caught her, tilting upwards, wings spread out. Aria let out a shriek and nosedived to the ground before pulling up at the last minute. Magnhildyr stole a glance at the ground and found the family smiling and cheering. After a few more gravity-defying stunts, like hanging from Aria's talon by one foot and doing a few flips on her back as she turned, dived, and coasted, Magnhildyr dived off of Aria's back, and rolled into a kneeling position. Keeping her head bowed, she felt a strong movement of air behind her and knew the wyvern followed her down. Maybe it was lame, but Magnhildyr and her wyvern liked to have fun, and posing like the one they were doing now was one of those things. She stood up upon hearing clapping and bowed, gesturing for Aria to bow her head.

"That was so great!" Ylgr ran up to Magnhildyr and jumped into her arms.

"You certainly have a talent for wyverns." Fjorm remarked.

"Yes, certainly. Just do be careful." Gunnthra added, gently petting Aria's nose.

"Of course, thank you. If you would like, we still have a few minutes... Aria can take you on a ride. She knows all of the safe spots and will drop you off at the caverns."

Ylgr's eyes widened and she rushed over to Gunnthra, tugging lightly on her hand. "Oh, can we, can we, can we, please?"

The pink-haired princess smiled gently. "As long as it's okay with Magnhildyr."

"As long as Aria's okay with it?" She thought Ylgr's smile couldn't get wider but that was proven wrong when Aria chuffed and knelt down for easier access riding. "It looks like you guys are gonna go on a sightseeing ride. Let me just get you guys in. Yglr's first as she's the smallest. You want both legs on either side of her. Fjorm, you're next. Then Gunnthra. I'm wrapping these around you so you won't slide off. If you want to hold on, there are handles here. Aria, remember the route we went over. And gentle, please. They are beginners."

"Wait," Fjorm turned to Magnhildyr who had already stepped back. "Why aren't you joining us?"

"Aria can't hold all five of us. You three go on ahead. Hrid and I can walk back." Magnhildyr then whistled loudly. "Go, Aria!"

Bracing herself, Aria lifted off ground and soon the sisters were flying through the sky. The blue-haired girl then turned to the prince. Smiling gently, she grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She truly felt at home here. There was nothing she wouldn't do to keep her family like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this is so late... life got so busy and i completely forgot about writing lol but here's ragna. shes a lil overdue but

The flame dancing in the palm of her hand was encapturing. There was the faint feeling of heat, but her skin was unharmed. Moving her hand around, she studied the fire. Ragnahilda found it easy to conjure fire. It was as natural and breathing or walking. The white-haired girl let the flame die out as she looked to the sky. Above, a wyvern was circling her. It shrieked. Ragna frowned and looked back to her hand.

"I will never understand your thought process, Mother." Ragna said, clenching her hand into a fist. "Why would you hide our lineage from us? Why would you marry  _him_ of all people? You had the world in front of you, and you threw it away for a man you just met."

Ragna clenched her teeth together and quickly moved her hand to the right, causing a wave of flames to light the ground on fire. Taking a deep breath, she waved the flames away with a gust of ice-cold wind, causing the flames to freeze in harsh jagged spikes.

"I met your family today."

Turning quickly, light purple eyes set on the older princess. Laegjarn smiled at the younger girl, who bowed quickly. Walking over to her, Laegjarn gestured for her to stand. Ragna nodded, but still maintained a rigid posture. Laegjarn frowned at the girl, but resided to remaining silent.

"Your Uncles were welcoming." Laegjarn said. "I enjoyed their company. It was much more... homey... than in the castle."

"You know they were only like that because you're the crown princess, right?" Ragna asked, looking out into the distance.

"Well," The green haired princess laughed. "I figured, but you never told us your family was a prominent army family..."

"I didn't know. My mother's family views me as a disgrace. An amalgamation of unnatural creation."

Laegjarn frowned. "You don't believe that do you?"

Ragna sighed. "I'm not sure what to believe. I mean, it's obvious that I'm a mix. My eyes give it away. I'm probably the only Muspellian with lavender eyes. And, it's hard to comprehend. My mother, Aeisa, she had the world in front of her. She was a commanding wyvern lancer. She was wealthy, beautiful, and was already engaged when she ran away with Gicel. I don't understand why she would just... leave."

"Love, perhaps? On another note, I never hear you regard your father as such. It's always 'him' or his name."

"He doesn't deserve to have the title. How I view it, he basically killed her from the beginning. Did you know the illness they contacted when they died was easily curable as the medicine was available in Nifl? But he was the one that suggested they remain anonymous. If he just wrote to the Niflese healers, she would still be here."

Laegjarn stayed silent, but she patted the long-haired girl on the shoulder before leaving. Ragna nodded towards her, and cast her eyes over the burning land of Muspell.

***

This was the best way to spend her mandatory days off, curled in her room with a book. Ragna may or may not have stolen it from the royal library, but it's not like Surtr reads a whole lot. Ragna was about to turn the page when a knock sounded from the door. Placing her bookmark in, she stood, stretched, and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal her Aunt Hillevi. As a way of greeting, she stood off to the side to let the older woman come in. Her Aunt Hillevi was her Uncle Ove's wife. She was also the sister of her mother's ex-betrothed. Taking a seat in her chair again, Ragna looked to her aunt.

"Good day, Ragnahilda." Hillevi smiled.

"I suppose." Ragna wasn't really in the mood to speak with her family.

"Your uncle invited you out to train this morning. Why didn't you go?" Hillevi's warm brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Ragna shrugged. "I didn't want to."

"Why don't you want to train with him? Ake joined him this morning too."

"Isn't Ake like... 5 or something. He shouldn't be training that young." Ragna said, picking up her book again.

Hillevi sighed. "Ake's 12. He's only 4 years younger than you, Ragna."

Ragna glared at the woman, slamming the heavy book shut. She stood abruptly. "Do not call me that."

"Why?"

"It's a nickname for family only."

"But we are family."

"No, we aren't. I know you don't see me as such. Don't pretend."

Hillevi shook her head, some gold and blue strands coming out of her updo. "You are family, Ragnahilda."

"No, I'm just the monster daughter of your husband's twin. When I came here as an orphaned 11-year-old girl, where were you? Not there until you found out I had fire powers. Get out."

The older woman stood. "Ragna, we didn't even know you existed. Please, just listen to me."

"I said, get out." Ragna's eyes flashed with an icy stare. "And you may speak for all of you, but understand only you share this sentiment. The rest of you do not care whether I should die or not."

"Ragna, please. You're my daughter, I love you."

"I am not your daughter. I am Aeisa's daughter. And I will always be her daughter. I know I won't ever live up to her, but I can damn well try." Ragna held her door open. "Now, would you please get out so I can continue to read. Thank you."

Ragna collapsed on her bed as soon as Hillevi shuffled out. Looking to her left, she grabbed a picture frame. Inside was a simple black and white picture of her mother, father, and 2 sisters. Ragna frowned and placed it back on the table. Standing, she smoothed out the wrinkles on her shirt and pulled her long white hair into a high ponytail. Normally, she would wrap her ice blue tips with white fabric, but she decided against it. Slipping on a simple cape, she headed out to the stables for her pegasus. Muspell is full of hot energy, but her pegasus is able to take her above that. On the winged horse, she was able to fly above it and clear her head. And that's exactly what she planned on doing. To be free from the societal pressures of her status, the pressures from her family, and the suspicions of the Muspellian people, afraid of a half-Niflese in their army.

Ragna quickly saddled up and urged her pegasus up and into the air. She smoothed the horse's black fur and red mane as it took her higher and higher. Above the smoke, she's able to see far beyond the Muspellian borders. Quirking an eyebrow, she moves closer to strange movement in the far forest. Of course, it would be the Niflese army. Sighing, Ragna turns her mount in the direction of the nearest fortress. There was never a true day of rest for Ragnahilda, but she pushed through. After all, she's only here to further her mother's legacy.


End file.
